User talk:Karikamiya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Karikamiya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 07:19, 2011 March 6 Is red ok? ;3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 07:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob ^.^ You can post any story as long as it's rated K or T, it's original and written completely by you, and it's not a fanfiction. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 08:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! :)) i'm glad you're here on this wiki. :) --Cello freak 00:30, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It means that he was born in Canada, but his family's Chinese :3 I, myself, am an ABC (American born Chinese), for one :D ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm Cantonese. Moodle Iris Message me here 21:16, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kari! Maaari ko mensahe mo sa Filipino ngayon, dahil sa Google translator! LAMIG!!! (sorry if any of that is wrong or something) TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 04:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Including the cat in a jar? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 02:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Were you mad at me at TPYLE's blog Were you talking to me in TPYLE's Random and Weird things blog?'Cause if you were, I said that the doom song that TPYLE had below my comment was funny. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 11:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi i is bored. ^ ^ (>_<) (>0<) V V Hey!!! Hey! I was thinking, (since no one has done one yet) that we should start a collab! Not just us, but get some other people to make a story with us! Not right now tho, because were already doing the lust for power, but start thinking of some ideas. I was thinking... maybe something like my Fire in the sky story, where a bunch of kids have powers. or maybe something else.... idk tho. D'agostinoΦΩΨ 04:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) KARI!!! hi kari it's my first time seing this wiki and i immediatly find your profile^^ haha Mikmak28 14:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) KARI!!! hi kari it's my first time seing this wiki and i immediatly find your profile^^ haha Mikmak28 14:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Collab Sure I'll join! Hehe you're wondering how I found out... I hear many things. And see many things. Roxas Xion Axel 19:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god. Mary Joyce. I have just worked one the percy jackson fanfiction collab that we made for and hour staight. Had to switch around some things cause they didn't make sense, so Laika tells the first chapter in Latin Words. OMG. *Passes out from exaustion.* Bleh. Tpyle 04:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry Please, wait for a while when I can give you my true apology Highcalibur10 10:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You are NOT the boss of me, and I do not have to do what you say. Though I guess you would be happy to know that I have it open in another window, and I am writing it as I speak type. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I am feeling an amazingly high level of the insane randomness I am known for, and I should have at least one story out within the next few days. (More if I'm lucky.) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 02:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! KAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! No no no no no no no no no no no no NOOO! Why, why did you leave camp?! We miss you SO MUCH! You were one of the first people to help me on CHBRP. You showed me the ropes and helped me in so many ways. I wish you hadn't quit, but it's your choice. See you around, I guess... --[[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers